pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Erebus Haxon
Not to be confused with BastionMann's character Erebus-0IV ""'' |killed_by = JSOC-Echo operatives (allegedly)|species = Human|gender = ♂|height = Unknown|race = Caucasian|eye_color = Unknown|hair = Unknown|weapon(s) = Exterminator|equipment = Centurion Armament's defense system (turrets, CCTV cameras, motion trackers, defense drones, robotic mechs, security doors, etc.)}} '''Erebus Julius Haxon', commonly referred to as Mr. Haxon is a character and a major antagonist of Operation Tempest of Co-Op Campaign. He is the anonymous and classified CEO and founder of Centurion Armament. Overview Appearance Erebus' latest appearance from his mugshot appears as a middle aged man with brown hair and faded skin. He wears a black suit with a red tie. Personality It has been inferred that Erebus has an arrogant and powerhungery personality. Showing fits of anger towards his subordinates whenever the company fails at their objectives, and blaming the government for his company's failures. His powerhungery-like personality can be seen by his actions such as giving weapons to the Middle East and ordering attacks on government facilities to feed his greed for profits, power, and government support. He talks in a formal manner, addressing the task force' as "gentle-operatives" and even greeting them during an assault on his own headquarters, but he loses his calm nature whenever he is in a fit of rage, especially when his plans are hindered by a third-party force. History Early Life Erebus Haxon was born on June 6, 1973 in the middle of Manhattan, New York City. Throughout his early years, he has lived with an upper class household, due to him being the son of the founder of Haxon Enterprises; an investment company in the heart of Wall Street, In his childhood, he has studied at the best private schools in the city, and created weapons that would one day see within the hands of soldiers; a promise he had made to his older brother who was part of the Pixelarican Army. He has also attended schools such as Harvard and Oxford for business, to lay the foundations of his promise to his brother. The World of Business After he graduated at 22, he was under the apprenticeship of his father, he taught him the fundamentals of business, marketing, finance, and negotiating. He acquired his first business; a small attachments developer company in Alabama, then moved on higher up the ladder through his years. In the coming gubernatorial elections for California, Haxon decided to be engaged in sponsoring candidate Elderstone in order to gain influence in California. Haxon became a close friend to the governor and agreed to "fix" Mr. Elderstone's troublesome son; Adam Elderstone, which means hiring him as president of his American subsidiary. Eventually, he acquired Vertex Weapons Limited and appointed Lindholm as lead weapons developer. Centurion Armament With most of his desired companies under his lead, he founded Centurion Armament; a weapons development company crafted from his dreams in 2013 by Erebus Haxon. Since he has acquired a few of these companies, the resources, manpower, and patents are under Haxon's fingertips. Haxon experienced the first weapon to be designed and developed under the name; the VX-24 Alpha; a sidearm which Lindholm favors as her own. Him and his company later on became one of the leading companies in small arms development, having contracts and clients from governments from the US, Russia, Germany, the UK, and even third-world countries, as well as the civil market, even catching the eyes of Black Paladin for his innovation and efficiency. However, his public image was never seen, due to his high anxiety of getting assassinated by potential rivals wanting to end his reign. Eventually, the company expanded from weapons development, to other fields such as computer science, armor development, robotics, mercenary services, security services, and soldier enhancement programs. Middle East Controversy On October 14, 2018, the company had sold some of their weapons (mainly the Laser Minigun and the Brutal Headhunter Mk. II) to a Middle Eastern country for several million dollars, at the request of the government in order to fight the Pixel Gunner insurgency cell. Unknowingly to them, the country was actually using its weapons to use to attack ethnic groups in a cover up as a Pixel Gunner attack. The news spread throughout the media, angering government groups and ethnic groups, blaming the company for funding terrorists. This caused some of their contracts to be cancelled, and Haxon himself being sued $10 million by the people of the ethnic group. Causing the stock of the company to take a nosedive and the closing of the UK subsidiary. Haxon's anonymous image was tampered; now considered a prime example of "sketchy 1% working behind the world's affairs", even refusing to step outside unless escorted to vehicle by security teams The Conspiracy Main article: Centurion Armament Conspiracy After many setbacks, and the stock market crash of 2018, Black Paladin has informed Haxon about an alleged black-purple asteroid that crashed on Earth and is now being studied in Area 52, as well as their plan to take it. Haxon had agreed to the plan, and began preparations to steal the Dark Matter technology. They managed to steal the technology and now being able to both create the weapons they desired. However, Task Force: PIXEL investigated the incident, and now placed the company as an alleged terror group. Two Pixel elements sneaked into a truck belonging to the company, and eliminated the remaining men responsible with the attack on the abandoned mining camp. Lindholm suggests he starts a contingency plan if the Pixelarican Government suspects him for the attack, and target him as a wanted target, due to the men that Haxon sent were known mercenaries under his name. Haxon agrees, and is escorted to his safehouse in Dallas, Texas to avoid being compromised in an upcoming raid by the task force. Operation: Myrtha Upon hearing that the UN Summit will be set in Hamburg, Germany, discussing about the Coded's invasion on other countries, and the limits of how the private sector's involvement in war for UN members. Haxon found the opportunity to use the summit to stop government intervention upon the private industry, as well as a method of making profit as nations would be interested in the purchase of firearms from the company. Haxon knew that the UN has a heightened fear on terrorism and war since the events in Pixelarica, and sent a heavily armed team of mercenaries to assault the summit building, disguised as a Pixel Gunner attack. At 9:00AM, during a morning speech, Haxon's men in armored vehicles attacked checkpoints outside of the summit perimeter. German security teams attempted to lockdown the summit, however with the confusion at their advantage, they stormed the summit building and held the entire hostage by planting bombs around the building. Even giving their demands for the world leaders to follow. With the authorities standing down and the world watching, the company begins to upload The Praetorian onto major government networks, in which caused an emergency shut down for the affected networks, and temporary access to the databases. However, the shutdown only lasted for 30 seconds after the affected network rebooted. This, with a joint assault force of GSG 9 and Task Force: PIXEL operatives clearing Haxon's men defending the summit building. The remnants of the assault force were eliminated, and the cyber attacked failed, and Centurion Armament had begun preparations for any retaliation from the Pixelarican government. Haxon has begun implementing his contingency plan incase an attack happens; to escape to the secondary safehouse in Greece, while Lindholm escapes to Sweden. The Attack Haxon manages to escape the tightening of Pixelarican's noose, however many of his operatives and agents stay behind in order to make sure the that the task force dies in his death trap; the Centurion Armament headquarters in Denver, Colorado. Haxon watches as the assaulting force clears through his company from his safehouse in Greece on CCTV, while occasionally mocking or commenting on the task force through the hacking of their comms. Throughout the assault, Haxon begins studying the task force's movements and tactics, even using their communication to predict their next moves, however Haxon's connection ended abruptly when an unknown individual managed to hack into Centurion's shell network and sent a DDOS attack to prevent him from gaining anymore information. Aftermath Erebus' main company was repossessed by the Pixelarican government. His his assets stored at Pixelarican banks were freezed as well. Key individuals in Haxon's chain of commend were detained, tried, and convicted, and most of his military personnel were captured. Haxon, despite losing a large part of his company remained determined to continue business, and offered the Greece government; who were in heavily in debt a deal to generate an income in taxes. Haxon planned for the creation of a weapons development company for the Greece military under a different name and management, with Haxon being a large shareholder. Coded Invasion of Europe Haxon's plans in Greece was cut short when the Coded invaded Europe. Though Greece is not a battleground of the invasion, the Greece government declared martial law to increase security and maintain order during the chaos around Europe. Due to this, Haxon now stays in his safehouse finding a way to escape the military rule. Joining the New European Order Due to his notoriety in Pixelarica, and his wealth and power from Centurion Armament. The New European Order gained interest in Haxon as a possible member of the order. Haxon is confronted by the group envoys, offering him a method to escape and a free passport around Europe if he joined the group. Undoubtedly, Haxon accepted the offer and was able to continue his plans to create a weapons development company for the Greece military. Though not a full member of the council, Haxon seeks interests when realizing that Greek members can help him proceed his goal. In order to obtain membership however, he required an already existing member of the council to elect him as a potential candidate. He seeks Aleksi Romanov; the owner of Romanov Communications Group, who also seeks interest in his goal. Romanov invites Haxon to Moscow to discuss potential plans and agreements in forming a partnership between their companies. Moscow Incident After the exchange, Romanov agrees and invites Haxon to a luncheon in a restaurant in Moscow. Though aware that the meeting would be observed by enemy operatives, Haxon affirms that the hostiles would not intervene with their meeting. During the lunch hour in Moscow, Haxon meets with Romanov at the VIP area of the restaurant. The two businessmen discusses about the New Europe Order's current affairs, and an upcoming plan known as "X-Hour". During the luncheon, Haxon exits the dining area to answer a call about "a couple of unwanted associates", and steps outside. Haxon quickly secures Romanov and informs that they should evacuate the restaurant and escape to the safe point. Chaos ensues inside the restaurant as bullets flying towards Haxon disintegrate and Romanov's security detail scrambles towards Romanov's limo. The limo speeds away from the shootout and attempts to navigate through the downtown streets and alleyways towards the pick up zone. However, due to ongoing protests at Romanov's private airfield by university students, the security detail suggests escaping to the company's vacant building in the outskirts of the city. The limo weaves through traffic jams and alleyways to escape the pursing hostiles, however the limo finds themselves trapped in a middle of a traffic jam on a highway, as the hostiles close in on the two. Romanov calls in a backup limo to pick them up off the highway, however, as the two attempt to flee, their limo was disabled by the hostiles, causing the death of the driver, and the remains of his security detail. Death The hostiles held the limo at gunpoint, in which the hostiles stopped for a moment. While Haxon begins to mock the attacking team, his limo mysteriously blows up, killing both inside. Trivia * Haxon is known for keeping his appearance away from the public eye, he has done several tricks to prevent this from happening: ** His current government pictures are really pictures of his doubles, to prevent anyone gaining a hint on his true appearance. ** He hasn't made a court appearance since his accidental hit-and-run incident when he was 18. He dealt with all charges against him via out of court settlements, intimidation through blackmail and death threats, or assassinations. ***He also uses representatives when an option isn't available, claiming bogus reasons. ** He uses several aliases with rich backgrounds and citizenships in case of an emergency. ** He has strong connections towards the government, known for anonymously "donating" funds towards respective politicians and their parties. This allows him access to his documents with the current party in power. *He uses a shell network to communicate towards the company from his safe house. This is shown when Task Force: PIXEL's assault on the company's headquarters. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters (Minecraftian47) Category:Co-Op Campaign